


Game Night with Team ZITS

by ThunderCloud46



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Based on a RL moment BUT NOT REAL LIFE SHIPPING, Game Night, Implied Smut, M/M, Multi, Poly, Polyhermits - Freeform, tango is a slut, xisuma knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderCloud46/pseuds/ThunderCloud46
Summary: Based on a moment in Game night #2 at 1:03:09 when Impulse calls Tango a slut.
Relationships: impulseSV/Kris | ZedaphPlays/Skizzleman/Thomas | TangoTek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Game Night with Team ZITS

**Author's Note:**

> I think Impulse says slut but I'm not sure. Apologies for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. I'm not the best.

"Please X, we won't cause any shenanigans, we just wanna hang out with skizz." Zed begged X so Skizz can join the hermit server for the night. Team ZIT was seriously missing their S. 

"But last time you said that Doc's side of the mansion was moved a block to the left, causing major confusion for the poor guy." X tried not smile at the memories. Team ZIT responding with puppy dog eyes caused the admin to buckle. "Fine. But NO harmful shenanigans under any circumstances!" Zedaph, Impulse and Tango all jumped in excitement, looking forward to seeing their friend again. Xisuma opened the portal and out jumped a Skizz. 

"SKIZZ!" The excited trio called out, wrapping said man in a group hug. 

"Come on let's go to my base and get this party started!" Zedaph exclaimed. They all flew off towards Zedaphs base. Their admin left in a dust cloud, forgotten. Xisuma just smiled and went back to his admin duties. 

"Please don't let me regret this boys. Oh and have fun." X said to himself with a fond smile. He knows. 

*Zedaphs Base* 

The now quad were having immense fun playing a game called 'Curses'. Impulse wasn't allowed to move his elbows. Skizz had to bite his tongue when speaking and speak like scooby doo. Tango had to act like a gorilla when talking. And Zedaph had to act like a vampire. 

"Your challenge is to act how you would when you score a touchdown in the superbowl. Oh god ok." Zedaph read out his challenge card. Zedaph got up, screaming in excitement. "YEAH TOUCHDOWN BABY!" Zed screamed and flapped his hands about acting out his card. In the corner of Zeds eye he saw Tango point to his neck, having to act like a vampire and all, Zed went in for the bite. The group all burst out laughing. Their laughs echoing through the Cave of Contraptions. 

"Tango just offering his neck like that. Geez." Impulse said giggling. "Slut." Impy continued, causing the group go into futher hysterics. 

"I can be more slutty if you'd want Impy." Tango winked at Impulse. "I could take all three of you right now." 

"Oh yeah, prove it." Skizz said with a smirk on his face. 

The game promptly forgotten as they played a different game. And if X noticed that team ZITS looked a bit roughed up and Tango was limping for the next day, he said nothing. But he did smirk underneath his helmet.

**Author's Note:**

> This would've had smut but didn't want to be horny at college. Anyone could've seen me write this oh god.


End file.
